


There's a Certain Taste to It

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: The Mint - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Gen, John Hume Ross, Royal Air Force, T. E. Lawrence under an assumed name, Terrible food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober prompt: “There is a certain taste to it.”Another short and silly story, this time the airmen air their frustration over the quality of the food. Introducing Nobby (yes, in "The Mint" there is an airman called Nobby!)Rated teen and up for swearing.EDIT: I made a mistake and used the wrong alias. Lawrence would have been going by Ross rather than Shaw.





	There's a Certain Taste to It

"What the fuck is this shit?" Palmer pokes the contents of his mess tin with a fork. 

"Cook said it's stew." Russell answers, trying to be helpful.

"Stew my arse." Palmer mutters darkly. "This is dish water."

"I found a piece of meat." Nobby joins in.

"What is it? Cat? Dog?" Russell teases.

"Horse probably."

A collective "ugh" rumbles through the table.

"I also found a carrot and a potato." Nobby adds in an attempt to lift everyone's spirits.

"Tha's nae potato, ye ass." Jock peers into Nobby's tin. "Tha's a parsnip."

"Oh fuck me." Nobby groans, pushing the tin away.

"Aircraftman!" The sergeant appears out of nowhere. "Do I hear complaining?"

"I don't know, sir. Do you?" Nobby retorts, earning himself a week's worth of shit-cart duty.

"Ross!" The sergeant move towards the end of the table. He's fishing, looking for another victim to punish. "Any thoughts on the food?"

"There is a certain... taste to it, sir." Ross answers primly. The sergeant stares at him for a minute, as if unsure what to make of that comment. Finally he nods and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> The poor quality of the food, along with shocking food hygiene practices is a recurring theme in "The Mint". As are abuses of power by the senior officers.  
The shit-cart is basically a garbage truck. I do not recommend reading the chapter about it while eating.


End file.
